


"You're Taken."

by TheQuantumQueer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuantumQueer/pseuds/TheQuantumQueer
Summary: The winter of Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts was hard for Remus. He had been reunited with Sirius and gotten a taste of what could have been, only to lose him again. But this time around, he wasn't alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/248689) by tumblr user pocketpadfoot. 



> > Okay so Remus has to use a cane in the winter because he gets such sore joints he can barely walk, but it makes him uncomfortable because people stare at this 16 year old boy with a cane, so most of the time he just leaves it at the dorm and bites through the pain. This doesn’t go unnoticed by his mates, of course, and so it’s not an unfamiliar sight to see James, Peter or Sirius with their arm around Remus’ waist, playing it off as “gotta let everyone know you’re taken, Moony”, but subtly supporting him and making sure he is in the least pain possible

He stumbled one day, that second first winter alone, and fell into an umbrella stand, sending it crashing to the floor and awakening Walburga’s portrait. As he leaned against the wall, steeling himself to bend over and pick it up, a laugh sounded behind him.

“I thought that was my job." Tonks bent down and righted the stand.

Remus breathed a weak thanks and relaxed into the wall for a moment.

"Hey, do you need a hand?" she asked him. "You look a little unsteady, and that's coming from me."

"No, I'm..." He glanced resentfully at his cane and transferred his weight to it. "I'm okay. Thank you though."

"Okay. If you change your mind, it's no trouble." She gave him a smile and turned to leave.

"Wait."

Tonks stopped and turned back. "Yes?"

"I could use a little help, actually. Since you're offering."

She smiled and put her arm around his waist, with his across her shoulders. "How's that?"

She felt his weight settle onto her and watched as his back straightened and his face smoothed. "Better, thanks."

"You know," she said to a mirror as they passed it, "If we were ever to do this outside, someone might assume you're taken."


End file.
